


Against the Gods' Will

by MinnieCrafty, NagisaFujiwara



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother Complex, But not a Spoiled Brat just super spoiled, F/M, Family, Not Incest - Just to be Clear, OC is just overprotective of Noctis, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sister Complex, So Noctis will be super spoiled in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieCrafty/pseuds/MinnieCrafty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagisaFujiwara/pseuds/NagisaFujiwara
Summary: Here's to hoping that everything will go as planned, but having the Gods as my enemy it'll probably turn for worse.In a world where Noctis Lucis Caelum has an older sister who was a reincarnated person from Earth and very protective of him."It does not matter if all of them came at me at the same time I'll slaughter them all for making my baby brother cry."





	1. The Protector

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the rework of OWN WILL, Nagisa and I didn't plan the first one well so we decided to start over.
> 
> Rather than making this a drabble we decided to make this a full fic, Nagisa and I will still alternate writing chapters but unlike the previous where we just wing it, we have a list on how we each want the chapters to go.
> 
> The first 5 Chapters will at least have less than 1000 words but after that will have at least a minimum of 1,500 words per chapter.
> 
> Enjoy,  
> MCrafty

**I.**

 

I curiously stared at her new brother.

 

When I was born, I was already aware of everything around me.

 

After all, I had lived for 20 years in another life.

 

When I had an inkling of where I was, I had realized that I was reborn somewhere else other than my previous world.

 

A world I had experienced behind the screen of my TV.

 

A world I had known as a game from my previous life.

 

Aurora Lucis Caelum, the first princess of Lucis aged 7, my new identity.

 

It was depressing, knowing the foretold future of your brother as the True King of Lucis, knowing the fate of a father as the king who placed all of his faith to his beloved son and a mother who died birthing the True King.  
  


Noctis, my little brother was just born a day ago, where at the same time my mother died.

 

It's not his fault though, he was chosen by the Gods and mother is used as a vessel to place power within my brother when she was still pregnant, and her body gave out from the strain.

 

Soundly sleeping on his crib, I touched his forehead with two fingers, his brows wrinkled and his eyes blinked slowly as he woke up from his sleep.

 

Unlike most babies, he did not cry from waking up from his sleep, he simply stared at me with his blue eyes as if aware.

 

I gave a giggle. “Little brother,” I declared with my childish voice, “When the world becomes too much for you, never forget that I'm with you against the world.”

 

“You're a good big sister Aura,” Father said as he entered the room.

 

My father, Regis Lucis Caelum, the 113th King of Lucis walked to my direction slow steps yet with regal poise as the leader of a kingdom but you would see in his eyes the sorrow and exhaustion in his eyes. After all, losing the love of your life and finding out the future of your child will take a lot out of you.

 

“I promised mommy that I'll take care of Noctis,” I paused for a moment. “I promised her too that I'll make sure that you take care of yourself too daddy.”

 

He didn't reply, his eyes started to water yet he didn't let the tears fall.

 

“It's okay to cry daddy, I cried too.”

 

“I must not let my people see me cry darling,” He replied.

 

I looked at him and said. “Daddy, I'm your child not just one of your subjects besides who will tell? I doubt Noctis will be able to tell them.”

 

He chuckled then his small laugh turned into small sobs.

 

I placed my hand into his, comforting him.

 

 

 


	2. The True King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finds out that his sister will let him get away with anything as long as he does not touch her paintings.

**II.**

 

Noctis knew he was in trouble.

 

He knew that painting a badly drawn purple flower on the painted canvas his big sister worked on for a month will cause her to get mad.

 

But Aura is turning 14 years old tomorrow and he still doesn't have a present for her.

 

It was dad's idea, he suggested that drawing a flower for Aura will make her happy but Ignis, his friend since he was four have reminded him that he does not have the same artistic talent Aura has.

 

He wanted to try and practice first because it has to be perfect Aura always give him the best gifts whenever it's his birthday.

 

So he snuck into his sister's workroom to get some art supplies, he was going to draw a wisteria flower in her favorite purple.

 

Aura always has a vase of wisteria flowers on her bedroom and she would always read her favorite books under the wisteria tree.

 

Then he saw his sister's unfinished painting and it looked boring it was the image of what the City of Insomnia looked like from his sister's bedroom window. It didn't have bright colors or even her favorite flowers.

 

So he decided to brighten it up by painting a purple flower when he finished his masterpiece a maid came in and saw him beautifying the canvas and kicked up a fuss.

 

She didn't get angry but she panicked, muttering about the princess getting angry at him for destroying his sister's hard work.

 

He then realized his mistake, his big sister had been absolutely mad at Cor when last year he accidentally smudged a freshly painted sunflower canvas.

 

Aura challenged Cor to a fight and though she did not win, the training ground where they fought was deemed unusable for half a month and Cor had a black eye, dislocated shoulders, pulled leg muscles and scrapes.

 

Cor was a trained and skilled member of Noctis' father's Crownguard, he was the leader of the Glaive as well, but his father has told him that Aura, despite her petite form and young age is able to wield a halberd twice her size add her speed, powers and tactical mind she was a force to be reckoned with in battle.

 

Cor tries his hardest not to cross paths with Aura's painting ever again and the others try to steer clear from it.

 

Noctis was on the verge of crying when his father and his guards came into the room to see what's the fuss is all about.

 

Noctis ran to his father and tried to ask for help after all his dad will protect him from his sister's wrath if he honestly told him what happened right?

 

The look of everyone's face looked worried, even his father.

 

“I think it's best if Noctis steered clear from Aura for a while right?” Father said.

 

Clarus, his father's shield, and an old friend agreed. “I think so as well, though the princess loves prince Noctis, she's rather overprotective of her paintings.”

 

As if on cue, his sister appeared behind his father's retinue that was blocking her work room's entrance.

 

“Is there something wrong?” His sister asked confused with the crowding.

 

Everyone froze.

 

Aura pushed through the crowd and her eyes immediately landed on her ruined canvas.

 

“Who did it?” Her tone low and borderline angry.

 

No one dared to speak.

 

“Who was it?” Aura asked again.

 

When their father opened his mouth to reply, Noctis, who was scared with guilt confessed.

 

“I'm sorry!” He cried out.

 

His eyes filled with tears and he started sobbing loudly.

 

“Big sister, I'm sorry,” Noctis said through his tears barely understandable. “I wanted to paint your favorite flowers for your birthday because daddy said you'd like it but then I saw your painting and it looked boring and I wanted it to make it pretty.”

 

He continued to cry.

 

Then his sister pressed to fingers on his forehead as she habitually did when he did something good or she tries to comfort him.

 

“Don't cry baby brother.” She said.

 

“But I did something bad.” He replied.

 

Aura leveled to his height and said. “I'm not mad, I think you did wonderfully beautifying my painting.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really, I'll even hang it on my bedroom wall!” She said.

 

Noctis no longer crying hugged his sister in happiness.

 

“Noctis,” His sister started, pulling him away from her, purple eyes looking into his blue ones. “I know you only mean well, but next time don't this again. Understood?”

 

“I promise I won't do it again!” Noctis exclaimed and return to hugging his sister.

 

Their father has declared the situation closed but his sister has a made threat about something Noctis' didn't understand but Noctis' realized something about this event, his sister will let him get away with almost anything as long as he didn't touch her paintings.

 


End file.
